


My Sweet Elio

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: Love letters
Kudos: 8





	My Sweet Elio

My Sweet Eilo,  
I miss you more and more each passing day. I think about our time together and wonder if it was all a dream, it had to be, it was too wonderful to be true. I think about us together on your, well our bed, your fingers in my hair, your legs wrapped around me. Not a day goes by I don't think of the way you smell or the way we fit together. We had the stars and that is something to be valued. My life feels less whole without you near me holding, needing you. I wish things for us could be different, that we could be together openly. That I could hold your hand in public and take you to meet my friends, show you off but sadly I don't know if it would be accepted and that's what kills me Elio, knowing I am not brave enough to be myself with you around others.  
You always had more courage than me and that's just one of the many things that tells me we could not work. Sadly, I am in no way shape or form good enough for you my sweet Elio and as much as that scares me I can’t seem to find it in me to care. I want you Elio, all of you forever so if you do or maybe if there is a slight chance you think we could be together can you come visit me for Valentine’s Day in New York. I know this is a huge ask and very out of the blue but it would mean the world to me, you mean the world to me. I, Elio, would give the world just to be near you and hear you call me by your name so I can call you by mine, and show just how really sick I am for you and how my body tenses up and my knees buckle whenever I think about you.  
It’s like a swarm of bees exploding in my stomach and it builds and builds till I can't handle it anymore and I am taking myself in hand and screaming your name into my pillow. Elio, I can't help it. Really, you're all I think about. I am sure, your life since I left has been a lot more fulfilling than mine. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. I had to leave. I had to come back but ever since I left, I have been beating myself up and hating and regretting my choice everyday. I had everything I could ever need when I was with you. Happiness, check. Love, check. Passion, double check. And all the wonderful things I learned from you; how to read music, how to play piano, how to let all my worry and doubt go and just live in the moment, be happy and bask in the feeling of being loved, and being taken care of.  
You showed so much kindness that my heart can't take it. I love you Elio and I know we never really said it. That's what we have, that's how I feel and even if you can't come see me for Valentine’s Day in New York, you need to know my true feelings so this is why I wrote you this letter and I am sure it could go on way longer, because I could write books on how meeting you has made my life exceptionally better. How you changed me for the better, with how I look at myself how I handle my work and just life in general. Thank you for everything and please, please just think about coming for Valentine’s Day.  
Love,  
Oliver


End file.
